


Just A Kiss

by Tobbit



Series: Of Dreams and Kisses [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Kinda..., M/M, Nonbinary Hanji, but not really, kinda implied smut, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbit/pseuds/Tobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corporal has never kissed him. This foolish, foolish boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

 

 

_The corporal has never kissed him._

 

The thought comes to him suddenly as he's being pounded into the mattress by the corporal himself.

He doesn't remember how it began. Doesn't remember who made the first move, or where, or when. Doesn't even remember the reason. All he remembers is the liquid fire that burned through his skin with the corporal's every touch, the heat that the corporal traced with his calloused fingertips.

He does not remember the details, but he does not deem it relevant, after all, the corporal has never kissed him. Has never given any indication that their throes of passion were anything but carnal needs of the flesh, physical desires in need of satiation. But for Eren, it is not enough.

He cannot help but want more. Cannot help but want every touch, every thrust, to mean something more. He knows it is foolish, knows it is selfish, for they are soldiers within the walls, one foot practically already in death's grasp. A foolish thought indeed, but Eren is nothing but a foolish boy, forced to grow up too fast.

And so with this foolish thought he raises his hands, grabs the corporal's nape, tangles his fingers through the corporal's hair and lifts himself up for a kiss. Mind too lost within the haze of pleasure to think about the consequences.

The kiss is not what he imagined. His lips catches the corporal's teeth, his inexperience showing. But he does not care. 

For a moment the corporal is stunned, his muscles tense and his eyes go wide, not expecting the sudden contact. So Eren takes advantage of the other's momentary shock and tries again, this time successfully catching the corporal's lips with his own. He savors the moment, the feeling of the corporal's soft lips and the lingering taste of tea. Makes sure to keep it in his memory this time, makes sure that this time he does not forget.

But alas his temporary high is broken, shattered by a fist meeting his face. The throbbing pain in his jaw distracting him from the throbbing pain of his heart. The pain of rejection.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, shitty brat?" The corporal sneers as he swipes at his mouth with a hand "That's fucking disgusting."

Eren barely comprehends the words, his lip is stinging, blood replacing the lingering taste of the corporal's lips. He lets out a small, raspy chuckle, voice raw with emotion, as he tries and fails to cover his tears with his hand "I'm very sorry, corporal."

 

What a foolish, foolish boy indeed.

 

\---------------------------

 

"Squad leader Hanji?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"Do you think it's possible for me to crystallize myself like Annie?"

"Why do you ask?" They ask with a manic gleam in their eyes, always excited to learn something new.

"Because after we win against the titans..." he hesitates and that manic gleam is gone, suddenly replaced with something somber "The higher ups would probably want me executed and..." He scratches the back of his neck with his cold, trembling hand. A perfect picture of uncertainty.

They stare at him with imploring eyes, seemingly catching on to what he's trying to convey "You're worried that they'll make Levi do it." they offered.

He nods "I'd rather not make him do something he doesn't want... I mean, I know how much he values his men" he meets the other's gaze then, eyes filled with burning determination. "So, I was hoping I could do it myself."

He pretends he doesn't see the look of pity on their face.

 

\---------------------------

 

The battle is over.

 

Wall Maria had been sealed, all the titans eradicated, and the ape titan defeated.

 

_Humanity has won. Humanity is free._

 

Eren looks around him. Looks at the ruins of humanity's greatest victory yet. He sees his comrades, both the fallen and the survivors. Sees the hope on their faces, hope for a brighter future, hope for a world beyond the walls.

He searches for the familiar faces of those important to him. He knows it is selfish of him, but he cannot stop his relieved smile when he finally spots them amongst those standing victorious. His sister, his bestfriend, his fellow squad members, his commanding officers... His most important person.

Eren looks back and surmises that yes, he has lived a good life, albeit with more tears and pain than he would've liked, but he is nothing but determined.

He has fulfilled his goal, has won his battle for freedom and revenge, has managed to protect his family, managed to ensure that they will live in a world without fear, a world outside the walls. For that, he is thankful. He is satisfied. He is happy.

 

And so, with a smile on his face, he closes his eyes and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. What did i just write. Why D:  
> Based off [this](http://kanetsu.tumblr.com/post/67462264827/original-artist-%E8%89%BE%E4%BC%A6%E4%BD%A0%E8%82%A5%E7%9A%82%E6%8E%89%E4%BA%86-translated-by) really sad doujin from tumblr.  
> Next chapter is levi's pov. I promise it'll get better... eventually.  
> I haven't written in years. This my first time posting in ao3 and my first snk fic so, please be gentle lolol kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
